demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Zane Burgos
Zane 'is a Roman Demigod, son of Mars. He is a centurion of the Fifth Cohort and is shown to have great honor within the legion and his Cohort. Biography Zane was born on June 6, sixteen years ago to Vannessa Burgos and Mars Ultor. Zane grow up as a hispanic child, he learned a lot of his Columbian culture as time went on. Throughout most of his life, he rarely cared about his father's side of the family, thinking that he was a dirtbag and just left his mom to persue other interests. When Zane was ten, he began seeing mysterious things. He saw creatures that looked like rabbid dogs running around the streets searching for something. His instincts told him to run and hide, but he wanted to fight. Eventually time went on and he became to see stanger things. When he was twelve, he began to be attacked by monster, and learned about his heritage. At the age of fourteen, he was drafted by Lupa, and according to her she used the mist to pursaude Vannessa to let her son join the military for unknown purposes, although in reality he was being taken to train at the House of Wolf. Zane trained with Lupa for three months and then traveled to Camp Jupiter in order to join the legion. It's assumed that Zane did run into trouble on his way to Camp, and had to fight many monsters. Personality Zane is shown to be the exact opposite to his appearance. He is very calm and mellow about things. Zane is a natural leader who is always confident in his abilities. He seems to care a lot about his friends. Zane can be prideful and also stubborn. He is tempted by power quickly, which could be his fatal flaw. Appearance Zane is described as a huge hispanic "dude" with indifferent eyes, muscules like a baseball player, and hands like catcher mitts. He is often described to be sporting a pair of shades and a black leather jacket. He seems to be dressed in a purple t shirt, a pair of denims and athletic footwear. Zane often holds his imperial gold sword strapped at his side. Powers & Abilities Being a demigod, he has the standard abilities of one. *'Language Efficiancy: Being hispanic, Zane seems to be capable of understanding any and all languages that stem off of Latin. It's assumed that because the languages have various things in common, he is capable of knowing what is stated, but doesn't have enough practice to converse back in the same language. He knows Columbian Spanish. *'ADHD:' Being a demigod, he is diagnosed with ADHD, he is capable of fighting off monsters and staying alive because of it. Demigod Abilities *'Expert Weapons Master: '''Zane, being the son of Mars, the war god, is extremely equipt with any and all weapons. *'Swordsmenship: He is well at battle strategy with and without a sword. Zane is a top swordsmen within the fifth. *'Super Human Strength: '''Zane is above natural demigod strength. He can lift three times his normal maximum weight limit. It's assumed that he could hold the sky on his shoulders if the time persented itself. Zane also seems to love working out, as he says it relaxes him. *'Heat Resistance: Zane has shown some variation of being immune to heat. It is assumed because his father has some control over flames, he was blessed with this ability to protect himself if any situation arrose with him having to be burned. *'Technokinesis:' Zane is capable of understanding, communicating and sensing machinery. It's unknown how or why he has an ability that most children of Vulcan would possess, but he seems to enjoy using technology as well. **He could sense faults of metal ore within the earth and within chuncks of machinery, it's assumed that this a variation of Ferrokinesis, the ability to control precious metals. Relationships Family Vannessa Burgos Zane seems to recall his mother, and is assumed to have a good relationship with her. He doesn't speak to her due to the fact that she thinks he is in the military. It's assumed that after he completes his years in the Legion, he will return home and actually sport a cover up military uniform. Vanness still believes he is in the military, but he does get letters on occasion. Julieanna Burgos Zane and his sister haven't known each other for long. Julieanna was only much of a sister when she was younger, she grew appart after sometime. Its assumed that Julie doesn't care much, but she is said to be an aspiring model. Julie also seems to know that her brother is somewhere he is safer than at home. It's assumed that she can see through the mist although its unknown why. Gods Mars Zane is shown to have a good understanding with his father. He seems to exude confidence, and Mars enjoys Zane's confidence a lot. The two have had conversations at times although its unknow the context. Zane also seems to think his father is the reason for Rome lasting so long. He believes that his father is the most honored god in Camp Jupiter. Trivia *Zane is a centurion of the fifth cohort. *Although he is a part of the fifth, he didn't know the history behind the fifth being a pack of losers. *Zane has a sister named Julianna, who isn't a demigod. *Zane is rarely at home, to his family they believe he was drafted into the military, due to the mist concealing the actual truth. He isn't capable of telling his family the truth. *Unlike the Percy Jackson series, Camp Jupiter consists of the First Legion. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Mars Category:Centurions